Oramul The Fallen One
Oramul The Fallen One (pronounced OR-AM-ul) otherwise known as "Oramul The Conqueror", "Gruumsh", "Calanon Faeeyion" or "Oramul God of Life and Destruction". He is the primary greater deity of savagery and destruction. He is a the greater deity of savagery, Life and violence. He lost a eye during a battle before his divine transformation now with his remaining eye envisioned with one eye by all who named him a divine being or simply a "God" and was a deity mainly worshiped by Orcs, Trolls, Orogs, Goblins and other Savage Beasts. Description They also dressed in dark red vestments painted by the blood of his enemies as well as armor plating, armored with war helm with a eye-patch and black plate mail. He also has a black angel Wing and a mask to cover his scared up face along with his single eye glowing blue with his all-seeing eye. He was once Calanon Faeeyion an elf general warrior, who lost his eye during a battle with a dragon which he killed with his bare hands. He was once a tan skinned elf with elf ears and a tattoo on his left arm with black hair and yellow eyes. He worn a black steel armor and a Elvin style light-armor colored black and sliver using his favorite tool a spear. Personality Originally before becoming the orc god, as a warrior, Calanon Faeeyion was a over-cocky commander believing he is better then everyone around him suffering from a type of "Narcissism" when going into war, however following his defeat he blamed the government for being weak minded fools and should be destroyed. After his defeat again, he believed he was invincible so he went into a cursed cave that lead his forces to change. However following his evolution into a Orc his feelings are more savagely. His believes in four things now: Eat, Kill, Loot and Sleep since he had a strange love for gold and shiny gems which when shown to his fellow orc had them falling in love with it also. It's unknown if another god or something has turned him into the first Orc God, however he don't seem to care, he rather likes to spread his kind and influence and destroy the Elves and there Goddess. History Originally when he was mortal, nearly 400 years ago, he was a young general of the elves warriors who turn betrayed the Sélviliya following the war with the humans long ago. After defeated wounded and missing one of his eyes, he gathered most of his people followed him into a forbidden cave area south-east of the The Kingdom of Lorinand. They traveled however they went deeper, the room got more harder to travel through until then half the group got split off from the first and lost on the way. Those who instead stayed above the deeper edges of the cave, they later became known as "Dark Elves". However him and his group of elves traveled went deeper until they went into a fortress area where they called home. A sudden beam of light blasted downwards towards Oramul and he briefly disappeared later on, he was transcended into a much more powerful being following his birthright to grant him more power. However the mountain admit a dark reaction as his power didn't come without cost as his skin turned more and more green and mch harder however he lost his good looks and became the first ever Orc in existence. This event lead to a wave of energy of those who followed Oramul to the deepest depth of the cave with a wave of energy which changed though who served him slowly into orcs as they lost there Elvin good looks and instead became more brutal beasts of nature. Enhanced by this power, he returned to his people to live as overtime they have changed since the cave has changed them as they no longer value weak mental training and embrace power instead as they all slowly evolve into the "Orcs" as such he taken his new breed of orcs out of the caves as they began a war with the elves who are bask in the light following the war. When the Orcs started worshiping the feet around Oramul he started getting stronger as over time he used his power to bring new live to things such as trolls, goblins, more Orcs and other monstrous beasts with 3 laws in mind before he left them to wage war across the Universe. Cult of Oramul They believe he is the unblinking god of destruction who unleashed the savage multitudes against outposts of civilization. He was worshiped by orcs and half-orcs and came to dominate some of the other savage humanoids as well. He told his worshipers to do the following: *'Gather and breed, and your numbers shall flourish.' *'Rise up in hordes and seize that which is rightfully yours.' *'Raid. Kill. Conquer.' Faithful of Oramul were called Blood Claw. Though he lost his eye, they also came that his remaining eye sees everything before and after they happen as such they believe he is all powerful. Being a god god of destruction and conquest, driving his savage multitudes to expand their power by whatever brutal means they wish. His shamans advised chiefs and warmongers to raid, kill, and conquer all those who don't follow his teachings. Trivia Gruumsh is a reference to The Forgotten Realms version of him as they are the greater deity of savagery. Unlike Oramul he was born with one eye by all. Category:Gods Category:Orc God Category:Greater Deity Category:Primary God Category:Evil God Category:Evil Category:Character Category:Orcs Category:Antagonist